the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 19
Summary MrEnter talks about Allen Gregory which is, in his opinion, the worst start-to-finish cartoon ever. Transcript Some viewers may find this disturbing, viewer discretion is advised. Well let's do this. A lot of people have asked me what the worst cartoon I've ever seen is. The worst start-to-finish cartoon that I've ever seen is Allen Gregory. In fact, a LOT of people may have called it the worst cartoon that they've ever seen. It lasted only 7 episodes. Why is that? Horrible animation, extremely unlikable characters, and it's just horribly unfunny. I wanted to review the pilot episode, but I couldn't find it, so I'm going to review the second episode "1 Night in Gottlieb", which may actually be the worst of the bunch. And so how does this one start? It starts with our titular character Allen Gregory watching his principal come out of the car with sexual intrigue. And the gross-out shot! Ah, yes. A running gag is that Allen Gregory has a crush on his principal. Allen Gregory is 7 years old. His principal is 80. And this extremely creepy scenario is played for laughs. This particular episode is going to delve into that relationship. Patrick: 'What's going on? Animated hell! The principal tells Allen Gregory to go inside where we see the main problem with the show. '''Allen: '...got back quickly is showed initiative and best of all, you have plenty of room for improvement. Piggybacking on that last part, the ugly business of the critique... That's his best friend. Actually, that's his only friend. Allen Gregory is extremely unlikable. from the pilot episode '''Gina: '''Gregory, I am your teacher, and I need you to respect that. '''Allen: '''Oh no no no, no I totally will respect that, if you can respect that we're on the same exact level authoritywise. to the episode They spy their 'rival' who has just got matching bracelets with his girlfriend to prove that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Allen Gregory makes up a girlfriend- of Mrs. Gottlieb coming out of the car, then back at the cafeteria He MAKES UP a GIRLFRIEND- '''Allen: '''Look guys, I can't really get into this. Her being the principal of the- groans Just, just, go die...! Oh, by the way, this animation is absolutely hideous! from Ctrl+Alt+Delete Like Ctrl+Alt+Delete has better animation. back to the episode The characters barely move. Look. Every. Single. Scene is like that! 'Weird kid angrily staring at his burger', with a downward arrow pointing at the kid '''Joel: '''Principal Gottlieb is your girlfriend? First of all, that's disgusting. What I'm doing is wrong, I know it's wrong, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Jonah Hill, Allen Gregory isn't pretentious, YOU are! of the main page of the Allen Gregory TVTropes page Yes, that's actually the advertisement of the show: "Allen Gregory is a pretentious 7-year-old kid, who needs to go back to school due to a recession, and has trouble fitting into to his throat maturity". Let's talk about that word: 'Maturity'. Allen Gregory does not act like a mature child; he acts like an immature adult. Mature child characters would be Double D from Ed, Edd n Eddy and Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, and their maturity makes them really, really likable, dare I even say, good role models. The, ahem, 'bullies' laugh at Allen Gregory for not having a bracelet that proves he's in a relationship with the principal. Then the camera pans on him looking sad and forlorn trying to get some sympathy out of him. I've reviewed something before where all the characters were unlikable assholes. of 'Friendship is Witchcraft' Oh, that's right, 'Friendship is Witchcaft'! of 'Friendship is Witchcraft' Actually, it does that 'every character is an asshole' thing better than this. It knows that its characters are horrible and expects you to laugh at their sadistic behavior. of Allen Gregory This not only wants you to laugh at their sadistic behavior, but find sympathy in them. Jonah Hill, it doesn't work that way!So allen gregory decides to come up with proof that he's in a relationship and his idea is '''Patrick: '''Anything, really. Pictures or a videotape-- '''Allen: '''Video tape, video tape, video-sex tape! That's what I have. '''Patrick: Sex tape? Mr.Enter:'That's right this episode is about a seven-year-old boy trying to prove that he had made a sex tape with an 80 year old school principal no hint of irony no hint of humor they're just throwing it out there by the way one of those two girls doing back there that one looks awfully close the other one and that girl is just staring through that guy,we got to tomorrow where breakfast is ready at Allen Gregory's house.You might think that Allen Gregory has two gay parents he does not,Jeremy there is or actually was a straight man he was married and had two kids Richard there stalked and harassed Jeremy until he divorced and then he *ahem* converted him so that he can treat journey like crap the funny part is that you probably think that I'm joking no that's really what happened once again they played it for laughs as in that's what happened now laugh at it also that's truly aunt aunt your question I have no idea what the hell's wrong with her head apparently she has a couple of friends that no one believes in and to prove it Julia is going to have to bring them over okay but seriously what the fuck is wrong with her head Trivia Edit * In his "1 Night In Gottlieb" review, it was stated that the next Animated Atrocity would be a double feature of "Television Dominance" and "Avoiding Work". He decided instead to just do "Trilogy". *'Credits song: Code Lyoko theme (uncredited). * Doesn't think the throwaway joke in Allen Gregory that Allen's father, Richard, rapes his heterosexual trophy husband was at all amusing. * Invoked when discussing the character of Allen Gregory, in particular disputing the show's claims that Allen is an 'extremely mature-for-his-age child'. He cites actual mature child characters such as Double D and Blossom for reference and states that Allen isn't written as a mature child, but a dangerously immature adult. * Allen Gregory, which coincidentally actually made it onto the trope page too. * Also talks about the weird situation of Allen Gregory, wherein the "protagonist" has a forlorn look and sad music to accompany the fact no one believes him about having a sex tape of himself (a 7-year-old) and his 90-year-old principal. He's baffled how the show could have possible thought the audience would sympathize with Allen over this. * One Thumbnail is A shot of the Principle's open legs and in between them is Mr enter looking scared. * Mr enter Believes that Allen Gregory is one of the worst cartoons in existence. * Since this episode is blocked it's put for his website Category:Animated Atrocities